Games
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: One shot. Mia drags Letty to a girly sleep over. After spending the night playing games, things take an interesting twist when the boys return home. Maybe a game of truth or dare isn't as bad as she first thought. Dotty cuteness!


_Mia's POV_

"Come on Letty please?" I begged trying to get the older girl to agree to come to my sleep over.

"Mia no. Your friends and I have nothing in common." She stated and I huffed.

"Well you and Abby both like a certain brother of mine that has to count for something." I muttered and she threw me a dirty look.

"Mia I don't like Dom and don't mention HER." She said and for a minute I almost believed her until I saw her twitch slightly, then I knew she was lying.

"You know for a moment there you almost had me." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"The answers no Mia." She stated before she walked off.

'_We'll see.'_ I thought smirking.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"I can't believe you made me do this." I hissed angrily as I took the bowl of popcorn off her.

"You owed me." She said simply and I scowled.

"I hate it when you do that. There should be a time rule on when you can claim favours." I whispered harshly as I followed her back into the lounge room.

"So Letty what do you do these days? I haven't seen you at school for ages." Carissa asked. Mia's friends weren't all that bad, except one. I let my gaze wander to Abby briefly before turning back to Carissa.

"Work mostly at the garage and the shop occasionally. I left school, it wasn't for me." I said politely.

"You're only sixteen too right?" Abby asked and I nodded wondering where the hell the bitch was going with this.

"Yeah… and?" I asked with an attitude.

"Nothing, just saying. So Mia is Dom home?" Abby asked eagerly and I rolled my eyes.

It was no secret we didn't get on and this was why she and I didn't get on. She had the hots for Dom and was forever trying to get with him. I knew it annoyed Dom like crazy but it pissed me because it felt like she was flaunting it in my face. I knew her deal, she suspected that I liked Dom too, even with me and Mia saying no. Truth was I did like Dom. I also knew that if she did somehow manage to get Dom to date her then she would rub it in my face as long as I lived, or as long as she and Mia were friends. Which I hoped wouldn't be long if that ever happened.

"No, he and the boys are out for the night." Mia said sounding annoyed. It was no secret that Mia wasn't keen on the idea of Abby liking Dom. Abby had asked Mia why once, she had commented saying she didn't like her friends dating her brother or having any romantic interest in him. I had given her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about stare and she shrugged grinning at me in secret. She later told me I was the exception despite me telling her I wasn't interested. Mia always could read me like a book.

"Pity… Ok enough let's play a game. I never." Abby stated and I sighed quietly.

'_Great, thanks Mia.' _I thought annoyed as I shot her a look to clearly state I wasn't happy.

"Sounds great." Everyone agreed and I let out a small grumble beneath my breath.

"No offense Mia but if we have to play this I need alcohol." I hissed at her as I got up.

"Oh alcohol is perfect. I mean you can't play I never without it." Abby said smirking at me and I sneered at her.

"I'll help you Let." Mia said as she pulled me from the room.

"Why did you have to invite her?" I hissed as we walked into the kitchen. Mia grabbed the glasses and I grabbed the vodka.

"She's a friend… besides if I didn't Brianna would have brought her along anyway." She said apologetically.

"I'm going to kill her before the nights over." I vowed as we walked out to the lounge room and she shot me a warning glare.

"Great, so let's play shall we?" Abby asked while smirking over at me and I sneered at her as I measured out the shots. I had to remember to lie around her. I watched as everyone downed a shot to start off with before I filled the glasses up yet again.

I threw a glance to Abby sizing her up. Plotting silently, I wondered if I got her really drunk and stuffed her in a closet would Mia get mad?

'_Most likely.'_ I thought moodily as I zoned back into the game.

"Let's see I've never had sex in a car." She grinned. I shot my shot back as did every other person. Was she going to be this lame the entire game?

"Okay um… I've never been caught in the act." Brianna spoke and I watched as she, Abby, Kim and Mia drank.

"Seriously?" I asked Mia quietly and she shrugged embarrassed.

"Michael's sister." I rolled my eyes at her and Mia took her turn.

"Um… I've never cheated on a test." I rolled my eyes at her change of subject but shot back another shot anyway.

"I've never cheated on a boyfriend." Kim asked and I watched as Abby was the only one to drink.

'_Figures Bitch couldn't keep it in her pants.'_ I thought fed up with the night already.

"I've never had a one night stand." Samantha said and everyone but Mia drunk. I sighed yet again, completely annoyed. I hated this game and we were only a few questions in.

"I've never…" I trailed off, wracking my brain trying to think of something.

"I've never done it in a bathroom." I finished lamely not knowing what else to say. I watched as Abby and Brianna drunk yet again. I think it was safe to say they had done it everywhere. Only one word came to mind, skanks.

"I've never…"

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Dude we gunna head home or what?" Vince asked as I made a face pausing from talking to Hector.

"Mia's got her friends over." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of having to deal with Abby as he and Leon grinned.

"I know we promise Let we'd save her." I raised an eyebrow suddenly interested.

"Let's there?" I asked surprised and he nodded.

"Yeah your sister trapped her into it." Vince grinned knowingly and I nodded slowly as I downed my beer.

"Alright you've changed my mind, this is a sight I have to see." I said chuckling.

"Mind if we tag along? This party's pretty boring." Hector asked and I shook my head.

"Nah man all good. We can get drunk at mine."

"Sounds good. We'll also have something to remind Letty about later on." He joked and I laughed with him as we made our way out of the party.

"Dude you should just get with her already. It's getting old watching you two go back and forth with each other." Leon said suddenly making Hector and his mates smirk and I shoved him. Hard.

"Letty and I aren't like that." I spoke listening as they all snorted making me frown.

"Yeah right." Leon muttered.

"She likes you brother and you like her. You'd have to be blind to not see it." Jesse spoke and again I frowned.

"Yeah Dom just ask her out already" Leon said as we made it to our cars.

"King of the streets needs a queen after all." Hector spoke smirking as I glared at them all before getting into my car.

'_I hate it when they call me out.'_ I thought moodily as I started my car.

* * *

Walking into the house I noted all the girls spread around the room. All of them eager about whatever they were doing except Letty, who just looked bored out of her mind. She saw us and made a face but you could tell she was clearly relieved.

"Right well as much…_fun_ as this has been. I'm leaving." She said suddenly announced. I smirked at her from my spot on the door frame watching as Mia glared at her.

"Let you can't… oh hey." Mia said catching sight of me.

"Hi." I spoke suddenly bringing everyone's attention to me. I ignored the looks I was getting and focused on Mia.

"You're back early." She said frowning glancing at a girl.

"I know the party was boring. We came back here to get drunk, don't mind us." I said.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked amused as I watched Letty try to get away unnoticed.

"Playing games." She answered yanking Letty back down and I laughed quietly at her glare.

"You guys should play, it'll make things more… interesting." The girl Mia had looked at said and with a quick look I realised it was Abby. I caught Letty's pissed off look and I smirked at her letting her know I caught it.

I wasn't blind or stupid. Letty and I had something but neither of us had made a move. We enjoyed messing around with one another, seeing how far we could push the other. So far neither of us had cracked. Maybe we were both too afraid of wrecking the friendship we already had.

"Okay we'll play. We brought more alcohol." Vince said and I shot him an are-you-serious look and he shrugged going to sit down.

"You're seriously gunna play? What are we, sixteen again?" I asked him as Hector gave me a knowing smirk as he and his crew joined them as well.

"Come on Dom it could be fun. Just a couple of rounds then we'll go get drunk properly." Leon said as I rolled my eyes realizing I had been out voted.

I noted that Abby moved over indicating for me to sit by her but I bypassed her and sat down between Leon and Letty. I watched as she glared at Letty and I smirked enjoying her displeasure. The girl was a bitch. I caught Vince's eye and he shook his head silently laughing seeing what had happened.

"Well we were about to play truth or dare." Mia said looking at me weirdly and I shrugged.

"Whatever Mi… Like Leon said we're just here to get drunk." I said as I smiled trying to take the vodka away from Letty. She glared unwilling to release the bottle but eventually she gave it up.

"Okay, so I'll go first." Abby said and I watched as she zoomed in on Letty. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I rolled my eyes and snatched the bottle back from Dom. I needed this in order to get through whatever she had planned for me.

"Letty truth or dare?" I weighed my options knowing I wasn't safe with either.

"Two rules first. Whatever gets said here stays here and rule two if the dare or truth seems unfair and is challenged a new one has to be issued." Mia stated looking at Abbey when she said it. Everyone agreed and I became center of attention once more.

"So Letty?" She taunted and I sighed.

"Dare." I muttered thinking it might have been the safer option.

"I dare you to…" I shot her a blank look, though secretly worried as she smirked.

"Kiss Vince." I screwed my face up in disgust and I heard Vince choking on his beer.

"Excuse me?" He asked shocked.

"That's disgusting, V is like my brother." I spat and she smirked.

"What's wrong Ortiz, scared?" She taunted and I glared at her.

"Abby." Mia hissed.

"What? It's not an unfair dare right Brianna?"

"I don't think so." The blonde girl said smirking.

"They're family." Dom argued sounding pissed off. Abby just smiled and waited for me to move or challenge her.

"That's seriously messed up." Hector spoke shocked and I couldn't blame the guy. I didn't want to kiss Vince but I didn't want her to win either.

"Your call Let." Mia said quietly and I noted everyone watching me. I sat still for a few minutes, not moving before I stood, no doubt making everyone but Brianna and Abby look at me shocked. Vince was looking severely uncomfortable as I walked over to him but he stayed still. He gave me a look to say what-the-hell-are-you-doing but I remained stoned face about it. I stopped in front of him, leaning down as he looked at me fearfully. I noted the look he sent behind me but I ignored it. Rolling my eyes I leant down tilting my head at the last minute and planted my lips on his cheek. He gave a small laugh and sagged with relief as I pulled away. I noted him shaking his head at me as I turned to return to my spot on the floor.

"I dared you to kiss him." Abby spat and I looked at her frowning.

"Yeah I know… I did."

"You kissed him on the cheek." Brianna pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Well aren't you observant. You didn't specify where." I said with an attitude turning to Abby who glared angrily and huffed. I watched as the family along with Hector and his crew all laugh clearly relieved. Even some of Mia's friends joined in.

"Fine whatever, it's your turn." She said pissed off.

"Mia, truth or dare." I said turning to her and she looked at me worriedly.

"Truth…"

"Name your first crush." I said trying to keep a straight face. She looked at me horrified.

"Letty." She squealed and I smiled.

"Sorry girl." I said shrugging.

"I'm going to get you back for this… it was Vince." She muttered.

"I knew it." Vince said triumphantly but stopped when Dom glared at him pissed off.

"Mia your turn." He growled as Vince wisely shut up.

"Um… okay. Kim truth or dare?" She asked.

* * *

A couple of rounds for the boys turned into an hour of playing, All of us dishing out some embarrassing dares and even more embarrassing truths. We were all pretty drunk or at least border line. I grinned at the latest one that had Vince running down the street quacking like a duck in nothing but his boxers.

"Ok my turn." He said as he returned grinning. I threw his clothes at him shaking my head. I didn't need to see this shit.

"Letty truth or dare?" He asked smirking and I groaned knowing I really was screwed either way with him.

"Truth." I said uncertainly.

"You ready to spill some dark secrets?" He taunted and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said but deep down I was afraid of what he was going to ask.

"So Letty how many?" He asked grinning while Hector and Leon howled with laughter. I felt my grin slip and groaned.

"Really V?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I'm not naming." I stated firmly.

"That's not part of the game. We all have had to name you don't get special treatment." Brianna stated and I glared.

"He didn't ask for names." I spat back and she turned away knowing I was right.

"We're waiting…" Leon sung and I gave him a glare.

"Two." I said.

"Two?" Leon, Vince and Dom asked shocked.

"That a problem?" I asked blankly.

"Yes." They shouted. I rolled my eyes at their over protective behavior.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"A little late now, Leon truth or dare?" She asked suddenly and I frowned.

"Truth." He said though you could tell it was against his better judgment.

"How many girls have you slept with?" She asked.

"That's gunna be hard to tally." Hector joked and he sent him a playful glare but I had turned my attention back to Letty.

"I don't know… I don't keep track. Alot." He finished lamely and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a man whore." She said and he laughed rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Not the words I'd use."

"Dom truth or dare?" He asked suddenly. Feeling daring I chose dare almost wanting to take it back as I saw the evil glint in his eye, watching as he traded looks with Vince. I was in for it.

"I dare you to kiss Letty on the lips. Just to be clear." He said smirking and I sat frozen for a moment.

"But they're family, wouldn't that be gross too?" Abby argued. In all honestly, I wanted to shove the girl out the door. She was getting on my nerves.

"Abby shut the hell up." Mia snapped before looking expectantly at me. It was unnerving. I sent her a frown wondering what her deal was, and then I saw the slight smirk on her face, so I relaxed. I turned to Letty and she looked at me nervously.

"You don't have to." She said quietly and I rolled my eyes slightly. Moving forward I paused just in front of her lips.

"Letty shut up." I mumbled quietly before pressing my lips to hers. I heard the excited cheers that erupted from the family as Letty kissed me back. The kiss was everything I had hoped of and more. I kissed her harder, gripping the back of her head as I did it. Her lips parted for my tongue, her's meeting mine eagerly. We ignored all calls from around us as we kissed. I had waited a long time for this; nothing was going to stop it.

Eventually though we parted, sharing a smile as a promise to talk this over later. Reluctantly I let her go and we returned back to the game. I noted the furious look on Abby's face and nearly laughed but covered it just in time.

"He said a kiss, not a fucking make out session." Abby muttered.

"Jealous much Abby?" A girl named Kim mocked as a few covered their laughs.

"Whatever. This game is boring anyway." She stated with an attitude.

"You know where the door is Abby." Mia hinted and I laughed quietly seeing Abby's shocked look.

"Fine. Come on Brianna, there's a party at Nate's tonight. At least he knows how to throw a party." She spat as they gathered their stuff and left.

"Man I need something stronger than this." Hector said quietly referring to the vodka. The boys agreed with him as they nodded to the girls and stood. I glanced at Letty watching as she turned to me.

"Come find me later yeah?" I asked quietly and she nodded. I sent her a smile and went to stand before I thought better of it. Leaning in I kissed her once more taking her by surprise before I pulled away and stood.

Gathering our alcohol the boys and I walked down to the basement. I waited for the teasing to start and sure enough I wasn't disappointed.

"I can't believe it took a dare for you to finally kiss her." Leon grinned as I shoved him. The movement caused him to stumble down the last step but I just grinned silently.

"Yeah yeah." I said unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"My man got his queen." Hector said grinning.

"Not officially but I plan to." I said as they celebrated.

"Our plan worked." Vince cheered and I frowned.

"Huh?" Leon and Jesse glared at Vince as he looked sheepishly at me.

"Ah I mean… damn." He swore.

"We planned this with Mia. You two have danced around each other enough." Jesse spoke.

"Any other time I would've been mad but right now I'm just going to thank you." I said to Vince as he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I hid my small grin as I waited for all the crew to leave. Once they were out of ear shot I grinned widely as all the girls squealed excitedly.

"Letty's got a boyfriend." Kim sang and I laughed shaking my head.

"Not officially." I pointed out. Mia scoffed as she hugged me.

"I give it one hour before it becomes official." After all the hype died down, they all started talking about other things. Quietly I smiled to myself as I looked towards the basement.

"So you glad I made you come?" Mia asked quietly. I turned to her and gave her a grin.

"Why do I get the feeling you cooked this up?" I asked suspiciously but deep down I didn't care.

"It was V's idea actually. Worked pretty well, being Vince's plan and all." She grinned while I laughed shaking my head.

"I should have known they wouldn't willingly play truth or dare without a motive."

"Hey, you got your man."

"Thanks Mia." I smiled.

"Just do me a favour and don't get all lovey-dovey in front of me. I'm still his sister." She spoke.

"No promises." I grinned.

* * *

_FINISHED!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
